Fallen Angels
by Appleashley
Summary: In the world of angels and demons, Hinata Hyuuga is torn apart. one one side, she has her cousin Neji, who hates demons and fallen angels, as they're called. On the other, she has Naruto, a fallen angel who could be her true love, and his two friends. NxH


Fallen Angels

Character Bios

Major Characters:

Name: Uzamaki Naruto

Age: 16

Type: Demonic Angel

Hair: Blonde with black hightlights

Eyes: ice blue

Wings: 15 feet, go from gold at top and fade to black at bottom

Friends: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura

Abilities: Able to run and fly as dast as 2oomph.

Appearance: wears orange t-shirt with black stripe and black jeans.

Other: Was one of the top angels in the Angelic Guard. Helped his friend Uchiha Sasuke and was accused of betrayal. Became fallen angel with Sasuke.

Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Age: 17

Type: Demonic Angel

Hair: Black

Eyes: Onyx

Wings: 16 feet All black.

Friends:Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura

Abilities: Can read and control minds.

Appearance: Black jacket and jeans.

Other: His brother, Uchiha Itachi was one of the top on the Guard. Sasuke, believed to act jeaously, helped the devil, Orochimaru and was called a traitor, bringing down his friends Uzamaki Naruto, and eventually Haruno Sakura, with him.

Name: Haruno Sakura

Age: 16

Type: Demonic Angel

Hair: Pink with black spikes

Eyes: green

Wings: fade white to black, 14 1/2 feet

Friends: Uzamaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke

Abilities: Can speak any language, crack any code, or translate anything etc.

Appearance: White tank top and blue jeans. Often wears black jacket over shirt.

Other: Was considered a traitor after helping demons Uzamaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke with information and other things. Was the ruler's daughter and was once called the Princess of Heaven. Now called the Deciever.

Name: Hyuuga Neji

Age: 18

Type: Angel

Hair: brown

Eyes: white/purple

Wings: white, 18 feet

Friends: Ten Ten, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and once Uchiha Sasuke.

Abilites: can know if your lieing or not

Appearance: white jacket and blue jeans.

Other: Is one of the top angels on guard after replacing Uzamaki Naruto. once had a crush on Haruno Sakura, but now likes Ten Ten. Unfortunatly, he is engaged to Ami. He is extremely overprotective of his cousin, and hates Uzamaki Naruto for being "friends" with her. (Hinata doesn't know he's a demon)

Name: Hyuuga Hinata

Age:15

Type: half- angel.

Hair: blue

Eyes: white/purple

wings: none.

Friends: Hyuuga Neji, Ten Ten, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura

Abilities: can heal people's injuries

Appearance: white t-shirt and blue jeans

Other: She is completely oblivious to the fact that two of her friends are demons and are supposed to be her mortal enemies. She has a secret crush on Uzamaki Naruto, and tries to be nice to everyone. She is slightly jealous of Sakura for her looks (for cryin out loud, she was an Angel!) but doesn't realize how many guys stare at her.

Name: Karin (insert last name here I don't know hers or anyone else that doesn't have one)

Age:18

Type: full demon

Hair: Red

Eyes: Red

Wings: black and red, at 13 feet (Wow. Thats small for an 18 year old...)

Friends: None that you need to know about! (She considers herself Sasuke's friend...)

Abilities: Can torture people with her mind (strangely it doesn't work on Sakura...)

Appearance: Black belly top and short (short short SHORT) black shorts

Other: She is the daughter of the devil. She considers Sasuke her "true love" and will do anything to have him. Her worst enemy is Sakura Haruno because they are exact oppisites, and Karin knows (she won't admit it) that Sakura is closer to Sasuke. To top it off, her father seems to think of Sakura as his daughter, and gave her Karin's was-going-to-be title, "The deciever" Karin's dream is to marry Sasuke and kill Sakura

Minor Characters:

Name: Yamanaka Ino

Info: An angel and Sakura's once stepsister. She was upset when Sakura was cast out, and would have killed herself if it hadn't been for her soul mate, Nara Shikamaru. She has blonde gold hair and happy blue eyes. White wings and her goal is to clear Sakura's name and bring her back home, her friends or no friends.

Name: Nara Shikamaru

Info: the master angel strategist. He loves Ino more than anything and would do anything for her. He is a genius, but very lazy.

Name: Hatake Kakashi

Info: Used to be teacher of Sasuke Naruto and Sakura and is now in charge of finding them to be put in prison. He beings to wonder if they were innocent.

Name: Ten Ten

Info: loves Neji, but doesn't know what to say to him, seeing as he already is engaged. They have been best friends for years. her goal is to find a way to marry Neji without his betrothed in her way.

Name: Ami

Info: Neji's soon to be bride, this angel is full of happiness. There is just one problem with her perfect life, Ten Ten. Ami tries to persuade Neji that Ten Ten is trying to tear them apart.

Name: Uchiha Itachi

info: is the top leader, often known as Commander Itachi. His goal is to bring his brother and his little friends to justice. He constantly irritates them to the point of insantiy, and works for Sakura's once father, Hiro Haruno.

Name: Haruno Hiro

Info: The ruler of the upper world, Hiro was shockled when his beloved daughter (and only child) turned out to be a traitor helping Uchiha Sasuke and Uzamaki Naruto, his goal is to kill them and bring Sakura back to the light.

So now that you know the characters, get ready for the story! Just send me a message if you want your OC in this. I can put in a limit of 5, depending on how descriptive you were, and if I like what you put. Don't flame me. See you soon!

-Appleashley


End file.
